Sludge is gold, you know ?
by Anger
Summary: En partant à la recherche d'un nouveau prétendant à la couronne de plus grand détective, Watari trouve une petite créature étrange qui manie la clé à molette avec brio, comme les mots, d'ailleurs ...
1. Chapter 1

« Roger ! Roger ! »

La jeune secrétaire de ce dernier courait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible quand il s'agit de courir à toute vitesse quand on est chaussée de talons hauts et vêtue d'un tailleur en tweed. Surtout sur les parquets cirés d'un orphelinat.

« Roger ... »

Le directeur de la Wammy's consultait les bulletins du demi-trimestre dans son bureau, paisiblement installé dans un confortable siège de cuir vert.

La pièce avait une atmosphère chaleureuse, avec ses murs recouverts de bois blond, ses rangées de livres reliés et sa grande cheminée où flamboyait en flammes claires une bûche ajoutée quelques minutes auparavant .

Daignant enfin accordée quelques minutes de son précieux temps à sa nouvelle employée, il leva le nez des appréciations de Mello qui le lassait toujours pensif : ' Elève dissipé. Gâche son potentiel en farces puériles' ' Enfant doué mais enfant mal embouché'... Ou autres fadaises pédagogiques du même acabit.

La jeune femme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez retroussé, ramena une mèche de cheveu rebelle dans un chignon un peu secoué par sa course et, fait primordial, tenait un dossier sur lequel ses mains se crispaient.

« Nous l'avons retrouvé, Monsieur. »

Roger laissa retombée le relevé de l'élève le plus turbulent de l'établissement pour consulter la pochette que lui tendait la jeune femme, tout en confirmant ses doutes :

« C'est bien ... ?

Oui, Monsieur. Ceux sont toutes les informations que j'ai pu trouvé sur l'enfant dont les résultats ont dépassés ou sont équivalents à ceux de Near . »

Le vieil homme frissonna. C'était à la demande de Watari, que les tests de QI soumis aux nouveaux arrivants avaient été mis en ligne, afin de trouver -si c'était encore humainement possible- un candidat qui puisse rivaliser avec le numéro 1 et le numéro 2 de l'orphelinat, pour apporter à L de quoi trancher dans ses choix de sucession.

Roger avait été plus que sceptique à cette proposition, et il n'avait cédé qu'à la fin d'un long débat que son ami de toujours avait conclut d'une phrase qu'il le hantait alors qu'il faisait sauter les élastiques et parcouraient les pages qui révèleraient à la face du monde un nouveau génie :« Mon ami. Mon très cher ami. Il y a plus de six milliards d'êtres humains ici-bas. Un enfant né toutes les trois secondes. Tu veux bien croire qu'il y ait des génies au Royaume Uni, tu acceptes de chercher dans ce pays un sucesseur au plus grand détective de toute l'histoire et tu refuses d'essayer avec le reste du monde ? »

Et évidemment, Quillish avait encore raison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pension McCurtis, quelque part en Ecosse dans les Hébrides **

La directrice, Mlle Daisy McCurtis, avait du poil au menton, la peau flasque, des doubles foyers et un sale caractère. Mais un cette femme avait un don avec les adolescents les plus bornés et les plus déchaînés que lui envoyaient les clans les plus prestigieux de l'aristocratie écossaise. Bon, ses méthodes se limitaient à crier très fort et à mettre à la diète, mais elles étaient efficaces et la graine de vandale devenait entre ses mains un jeune adulte vigoureux et dur à la tâche.

Cette femme que les guerres, les déluges et les changements de politique économiques n'avaient sut ébranlée, se trouvait dans un état de dépression avancé : la meilleure de ses élèves, la plus polie, la plus travailleuse et certainement la plus pondérée, allait partir retrouvée sa riche et aritocratique famille pour les vacances de Noël. Et Mlle McCurtis a-do-rait 'cette gosse incroyable'.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait réciproque, aurait conclut n'importe qu'elle observateur objectif en voyant l'expression de la pauvre jeune fille quand le monstre des Hébrides, le démon des salles de retenues, enfin, l'immonde Chose Toute Molle et Pleine de Rides -la CTMPR- l'avait invitée à prendre le thé avant son départ.

Deux heures qu'elle était collée dans un siège en skaï qui ... collait. Deux heures qu'elle buvait un liquide infâme qui ressemblait très fort à du pipi de cheval. Deux heures que Miss McCurtis la couvait des yeux.

Red Watkins, depuis deux heures, avait très envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Ma petite fille... commença la vieille lady, ma petite fille, une fois encore vous avez obtenu les meilleurs résultats nationaux avec mention. C'est très bien. »

Red pria très fort pour que la cheminée explose ou pour qu'un ouragan balaye le bureau exegüe, emportant dans son sillage la CTMPR avec sa pilosité en surplus et son odeur de patchoulis. Ou du moins qu'elle arrête de cacqueté en sous-entendant un possible lien de parenté entre elles deux.

Mais bien sûr, son voeu ne fût pas réalisé.

« Ma très chère enfant, afin de vous récompensez de vos efforts, j'ai décidée de vous faire un présent de votre choix -dans les limites du raisonnable, bien entendu. »

Red avait alors 10 ans. 5 ans qu'elle vivait dans cette pension chic et sordide, et qu'elle avait normalement droit à un argent de poche dont pas une seule pépette n'était venue arrondir les formes de son escarcelle. Elle resta bouche bée un bon moment, le temps de comprendre tout ce qu'impliquait les paroles de la harpie qui la dévisageait en souriant d'un air entendu.

Ce jour-là, laissant une directrice de pension sur le derrière devant une telle demande, la petite fille reçu sa première boîte à outils.

Rapidement, elle réalisa de rapides progrès en matière de mécaniques : son père, un chercheur à l'origine de la première central nucléaire du Royaume Uni, lui faisait parvenir par la poste toutes les pièces qu'elle demandait. Orpheline de mère, Veuf, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait tentée depuis la mort tragique de leur mère et épouse de construire quelque chose qui s'apparentât à un lien d'affection dût à leur filliation, préférant rester le nez dans le cambouis ou dans l'accélérateur à particules.

Et, par coup de l'hérédité ou simplement par talent naturel, Red devint peu à peu sous les yeux vides des statues vôtives qui ornaient chaque chambre, un véritable génie dans son genre.

Ca avait commencer avec un jeu de Meccano reçu au Nouvel An, quand elle avait 4 ans. Puis des postes radios. Des engins téléguidés. Des vélos...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, sa mère se suicide. Depuis, plus rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille folle pleine d'un amour débordant à son envers lui donne ce qu'elle veut. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, par jeu ou par ennui, elle participe avec tous ses camarades de dortoir à un de ces nombreux tests, que l'on trouve sur internet ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Un an plus tard**

Une fillette haute comme deux pommes et demi poussa timidement la porte du bureau de son père. Involontairement, elle fit grincer le parquet ancien tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la silhouette avachie sur la grande table de chêne qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce claire.

Soudain, l'écran tréssaute. Flou de l'image. La télévision qui diffusait un enregistrement des caméras de surveillance placées douze mois plus tôt dans le manoir Watkins, vient de rendre l'âme.

Roger se tourne vers le vieil homme assis près de lui, qui fixe avec un calme olympien la neige tomber, tomber, tomber ...

Quatre heures qu'ils oscultent la vie de Red, sans interruptions. Le directeur fronce les sourcils devant l'absence de réactions de l'inventeur : il est là, statue de cire en complet gris, une expression neutre accrochée à ses traits. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, ou perdu tout court.

Passe des minutes aussi longues que des heures, avant qu'il n'ose toucher la main osseuse agrippé à l'accoudoir de son siège, comme le ferait un noyé : «

- Quillish, dit-il dans un souffle, faisant sursauter son ami de toujours. »

Celui-ci ne le regarde pas en face, quand il énonce à voix haute ce qui scellera un pacte étrange avec une enfant étrange : «

Il faut la présentée à L... »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Au même moment**

Assise sur une caisse au moins six fois grosse comme elle, une toute mince, toute petite fille, regarde des ouvriers sur le chantier naval de Bristol. Avec son regard couleur d'orage qui lui mange la moitié du visage, ses jambres trop maigre qui sortent d'un short trop grand comme deux bâtons et ses cheveux en bataille qui lui tombent devant les yeux, on dirait un moineau échevelé qui se cassa la gueule du nid en se penchant trop fort, pour voir si Newton avait raison.

Elle a onze ans, on lui en donnerait huit pour sa petite taille sur laquelle semble insisté un pull de laine immense, dont le col est assez grand pour que la gamine y passe ses deux épaules maigrelettes et assez long pour couvrir ses genoux.

'La gamine', 'Gringalette' ... Petits surnoms que donne les grands hommes basanés habillés de la salopette bleue réglementaire qui travaillent sur le porte-avion en cours, à ce p'tit bout de rien du tout qui ne dit rien et note parfois des choses sur un carnet élimé.

« - Hep, P'tit Zoziau, tu veux un bout d'sandwich ? »

Un instant, les grands yeux sombres quitte l'atelier machinerie devant lequels eux et le reste du corps sont placés pour contempler d'un air tranquille un vieux mécano' qui agite un mix jambon-fromage devant son nez, la pipe au bec.

Le vieux mécano', c'est le Vieux. Le Vieux à tout vu, tout fait, il a été partout. Du moins, en ce qui concerne les pistons, les ridelles et autre bouts de métal.

La première fois que le Vieux à vu la gamine, il n'y croyait pas.Un ersatz de pioupiou qui était en train de bouffer son déjeuner en tout impunitée, la bouille pleine de cambouis.

Le Vieux n'avait pas gueuler, alors que n'importe quel gaillard de son équipe peut affirmer qu'être à moins de trente mètres du Vieux, c'est risqué la surdité précoce.

Il faut dire que une fois terminé votre thermos de café, un machin qui dépasse pas la hauteur de votre hanche commence à vous en raconter comme quoi les bougies du 4ème moteur sont pourries et que l'hélice tribord, c'est du caca en boîte, on oubli qu'il est 12h passé et on commence à tailler le bout de gras pour savoir qui c'est qu'est le plus fort.

La fillette 'fuguait' tous les mardis et jeudi de dix heures à deux heures de l'après-midi, laissant son père dormir sur ses calculs dans son bureau de scientifique génial. A dada sur les genoux du Vieux, elle confrontait la théorie du 'Traité de Mécanique XII' et de 'La Physique des Rouages' à de vrais écrous pleins de merdouille, comme disait le Vieux.

Parce que tu vois, un bon mécano bah il est jamais propre sur lui, la crasse c't'un peu son armure, et pis c'est plutôt joli, les gouttes d'essence sur le veston qui font comme un arc-en-ciel, non ?

A quoi Red ne répondait jamais qu'en écarquillants grands ses yeux gris qui étaient déjà grands au départ et le fixait en pensant très fort « Tu dérailles, mon pote. T'as cru que j'étais ta mémé ou quoi ? ». Pensées que le Vieux devinaient en faisant mine de ne rien y entendre, continuant à la bourrée de cachous pour voir si elle pourrait un jour se faire passer pour une fille.

Et un jour, le Vieux parti. Le porte-avion était même pas terminé. Mais pour le Vieux, tout ça, le truc pleins de machin qu'est la vie, c'était fini.

Tout doucement, il avait juste pas fait gaffe et s'était endormi un peu trop profondément, à 79 ans, laissant derrière lui une vieille casquette de marine, une vieille pipe d'écume et un petit moineau perdu, perdu, perdu.

Pauvre Vieux. Pauvre Zoziau. Pauvre Red ... Orpheline encore une fois, mais une fois de trop. Orpheline du coeur, voilà tout. Red pris une écharpe beaucoup trop grande, et enfoui sa bouche trop bavarde, trop sociale, dedans. Devant les yeux trop avides de voir, elle fit un rideau avec une frange trop longue de cheveux rebelles. Et elle promit que jamais plut elle n'aurait mal, jamais plut elle n'attirerait le mauvais sort en touchant de trop près à un tournevis. Jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

Un mois passa encore. Jusqu'au jour où, une après-midi pluvieuse dans la campagne écossaise, une berline noire s'arrête devant un manoir de pierre sombre en faisant crissé le gravier de l'allée. La demeure était élégante, le jardin vaste et bien entretenu reflètait l'influence des demeures françaises du XVII ème siècle.Quillish descendit, vêtu d'un costume antracite. Alors qu'il pivotait vers la porte d'entrée après avoir récupéré son chapeau et sa malette sur le siège arrière, un majordome lui faisait face, un parapluie à la main.

« - Si Monsieur veut bien prendre la peine de me suivre, Monsieur Watkins le recevera dans la bibliothèque, chuchota le serviteur en le débarassant de son chapeau, une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri. » La maison du célèbre Professeur Watkins était incroyablement silencieuse. Une bonne passa pour mettre des fleurs fraîches dans un vase de bronze sur une tablette de l'entrée, mais elle ne lui adressa pas la parole ni ne s'étonna de sa présence, gardant les yeux baissés vers le parquet ancien tout comme le majordome, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent parvenu à la porte de la bibliothèque ou une s'adressa à lui sur un ton plus bas encore si c'était possible, lui expliquant qu'il allait chercher son maître et que le thé était déjà servi. Il ouvrit enfin le lourd battant et le laissa seul s'installer dans un des confortables sièges de velours vert.

Le vieil homme avait pris la décision de s'occuper lui même de l'insertion de la petite Watkins à la Wammy's House, car son cas était plus délicat et plus complexe à gérer que celui de n'importe quel enfant surdoué. Outre qu'elle était tout sauf abandonné, elle avait pour père un des plus grands cerveaux du Royaume Uni, qui, après la mort de sa femme, s'attachait éperdumment à sa fille. Quillish l'avait déjà rencontrer, mais c'était avant le décès de son épouse : un homme élégant mais discret, à l'image de la maison qu'il découvrait aujourd'hui. A l'époque, lui et le jeune professeur avaient sympathisés. Mais quand serait-il de ces vagues liens d'amitié tissés à la hâte lors d'un congrès lorsqu'il lui demanderait de lui donner son propre enfant au nom de la paix et de la justice ?

Soudain, des bruits de voix brisèrent le silence du lieu, et une grande et forte femme pénétra en coup de vent dans la pièce, traînant une petite fille en robe bleu ciel. Lui tournant le dos et semblant ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence car il c'était placé derrière un rayonnage, elle la fit asseoir tout en continuant de la réprimander :« - Voilà plus d'une heure que je cherches Mademoiselle, que je l'appelles, et Mademoiselle ne daignes pas répondre ! Vous pouviez peut-être battre la campagne et vivre avec les chats errants auparavant, mais maintenant, Monsieur m'a engagé pour m'occuper de vous, petite sauvageonne ! Non mais, la quantitée de crasse que j'ai dut retiré tout à l'heure ! Quelle maison ! »

Et à grands renforts de brosses à cheveux diverses qu'elles sorties de son tablier, elle comença à coiffer les longs cheveux blonds de l'enfant. La petite ne disait rien, regardant obstinément ses souliers vernis. Brusquement, il y a deux jours, son père avait réorganisé le train de vie de la maison suite à un mystérieux coup de téléphone. On avait entièrement rénové l'entrée, les tapis avait été nettoyés et les livres avaient enfin reçus les étagères qu'ils méritaient. Les salles de bains et la cuisine sentaient la javel, les blouses de Monsieur reçurent le même traitement.

Mais le pire de son point de vue, c'était qu'il prit conscience de son existence. Au lieu de la laisser tranquillement dans son coin à se morfondre à ruminer ou à jouer avec un vieil ours en peluche complètement usé, on avait jeté son écharpe et son vieux pull au feu et on avait engagé une gouvernante qui la poursuivait depuis ce matin armé d'un pain de savon et un précepteur qui lui apprenait le grec, le latin et l'histoire de l'art.

Son nounours avait été placé sur une étagère aussi de son lit car elle était maintenant « une grande fille » qui pouvait se passer de ces choses là. La nounou avait aussi décrété qu'il était hors de question qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille déjà pas bien épaisse, passe sa vie déguisé en garçonnet et lui avait passé une robe, des bas blancs, et s'escrimait à lui mettre un noeud dans les cheveux. Elle soupira. Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas purgé tranquillement sa peine, hein ?

Soudain, son père entra. Red fut choqué en le voyant : ses traits étaient tirés, comme toujours il semblait au bord de l'épuisement. Mais au lieu de l'habituel regard éteint, il semblait _presque __heureux. _Ce n'était pas logique ! Comment avait-il subit ce revirement sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ?! Elle le surveillais, l'épiait, analysait à l'aide de manuel de psychiatrie avancée le moindre de ce faits et gestes, décortiquait les vidéos de surveillances.

Elle ne pouvait pas, non, la situation ne pouvait pas prendre ce tournant. « Cause effet », c'est ce qu'il lui disait quand il lui parlait encore, avant. Où était la cause ? Comme d'habitude, il l'ignora et passa devant elle sans la regarder, se dirigeant droit vers une quatrième personne dont elle n'avait pas déceler la présence auparavant. Mais, finalement, elle s'en fichait de tout ça... Elle tourna ostensiblement le dos à la conversation pour regarder par la fenêtre, sa gouvernante s'attachant à remettre les plis de son jupon bien droit.

« - Comme je suis heureux de te revoir, mon cher ami ! » Quillish s'était lever lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était la petite qu'il venait chercher qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais au lieu de lui parler, il était rester muet devant le calme et la concentration de l'enfant. Rien ne semblait la troublée, du moins en apparence. Petite et fluette, elle lui semblait plus jeune que la préadolescente riche et épanouie qu'il s'était attendue à devoir arraché de son doux foyer. Mais devant l'indifférence du père pour sa fille, et de la fille pour le monde entier, son petit doigt lui soufflait que la bombe qu'il allait lâcher par ce clame après midi d'automne allait peut être faire plus de bien que de mal à cette famille dévastée.

Ne répondant même pas à Georges Watkins, il lui coupa la parole et s'adressa directement au petit être sage et grave qui se dressait devant lui :

« Red, veut tu venir avec moi à la Wammy's ? »

A suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

La réponse était claire et nette. Le regard gris et pénétrant de l'enfant n'avait pas ciller. Elle avait dit non. Quillish ne put cacher son scepticisme. Le père de la fillette leur tournait ostensiblement le dos, comme si il n'était en aucuns cas concerné par l'échange. Ce père qui ne s'intéressait en aucuns cas à sa fille... Et celle-ci avait dit non.

- Pourquoi ? Jeta-le vieil homme dans un souffle.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il devait dire pour la convaincre, il le savait. Il devait énumérer les raisons qui pourrait la pousser à accepter de le suivre, mais la réponse de Red l'avait tellement destabiliser qu'il n'avait put s'en empêcher, dévorer de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

La jeune Watkins était devant lui, mais son regard parti brusquement dans la vague. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Souriante, avec sa peau diaphane, ses longs cheveux qui s'éclaircissaient d'année en année tirant sur le blond blanc, et avec le soleil qui se couchait derrière elle puisque le ciel s'était dégagé, elle rapellait les peintures représentants les fées d'autrefois. Mais l'expresion de son visage semblait avoir changée en profondeur, car désormais un éclair de malice faisait pétiller les nuages d'un orage continuel, chassant la pluie. Elle répondit tout doucement, comme pour ne pas déranger les ombres d'un passé douloureux : « - Parce que c'est ma punition. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Quatre heures plus tard, une chambre d'hôtel à Londres**

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Assis en face d'un ordinateur portable, son visage couleur de craie éclairé par la lueur blafarde de l'écran, un adolescent entamait une part de flan. Frottant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre, il avala une bouchée avant de parler :«

-Eh bien ... Tu es seul, constata-t-il.

L'inventeur hocha la tête et posa près de son protégé une tasse de chocolat crémeux.

-Malheuresement, L.

- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune génie semblait réellement déçu : Watari lui avait appris la nouvelle une semaine plus tôt, en s'entousihasmant des résultats de son futur sucesseur. Ils avaient fait plusieurs heures d'avion depuis Chicago pour venir la chercher personellement, et en vérité, L. avait hâte de voir celle que dont tout son entourage vantait les mérites.  
Et puis, cela l'intriguait : habituellement, les familles étaient plutôt fières et soulagées de voir leurs orphelins prit en charge de façon adaptée. Pourquoi celle-ci s'y opposait-elle ?

Devinant le raisonnement du jeune homme, Quillish secoua la tête :«

-Son père était d'accord, du moins je le supposes. C'est la petite Red qui a refusée ma proposition. »

L. laissa brutalement tomber sa cuillère dans son assiette et contempla l'homme qui lui faisait face, incrédule :«

- Elle a ... Refusée ?

- Je sais, c'est vraiment étonnant, surtout venant d'un enfant si jeune et apriori complètement délaissé par son entourage ... Mais c'est étrange, elle a réagit de façon extrêmement mature, et n'a pas voulut discuter avec moi de ses arguments. C'est une petite fille très éxcentrique, en réalité...


	5. Chapter 5

**1 mois plus tard, wagon 12 en direction de Londres**

John Cruger était le contrôleur banal d'un rapide plutôt spécial : mis en place dans les années 90, le _Golden Lion _reliait le nord au sud, transportant dans ses vastes compartiments en acajou, des voyageurs buvant du champagne au décalitre et laissant des pourboires à plusieurs zéros. Employé depuis 17 ans par la richissime entreprise ferroviaire Clumsy, appartenant elle-même depuis peu au non moins richissime Mr Watkins, il était donc habitué aux attitudes les plus étranges et aux demandes les plus incongrus de la part des passagers.

Mais à ce qu'une gamine de quoi, 8/9 ans lui demande le journal de la Bourse, qu'elle envoie bouler le menu enfant pour du turbo et un verre de Dom Perignon, ça ne le laissait pas de marbre, non. Il ouvrit la porte du wagon attribué à la fillette. Oui, le wagon tout entier. Les cloisons formants les compartiments avaient sautés, créant une vaste pièce aux meubles précieux, rappelant le faste de l'Orient Express en son temps. Seuls les boiseries et la moquette lie-de-vin avaient été conservés.

« On ne refuses rien à la fille du boss »disait la note de service. « Note apparemment respectée », songea le contrôleur.

Allongée dans une bergère, une frêle créature en robe de popeline rouge, bas blancs et souliers vernies, elle ne dénotait absolument pas dans le décor 1900. Même ses cheveux étaient séparés en deux couettes lâches qui retombaient sur le devant de ses épaules, un gros noeud de soie accordé à la robe les retenant.

Tendant la main, elle attrapa un macaron à la rose posé sur le guéridon en face d'elle, et tapa quelque chose sur l'ordinateur portable posé sur un coussin avant de levé la tête. Son sourire ironique et ses yeux vifs firent frissonné l'homme : ne racontait-on pas que c'était cette drôle d'enfant qui était à l'origine des succès financiers de son père ? Il lui tendit les bulletins météorologiques du Kenya, ainsi que les journaux de même provenance, parus sur une échelle de 12 mois à 2 jours qu'elle lui avait demandés.

« - Merci, Mr Cruger. Cela va m'être utile.

Si je puis me permettre, Miss Watkins, que comptez-vous en faire ? »

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de la fille du patron s'étirer en un rictus sarcastique et ses yeux argentés scintillés, il en était quasiment sûr, d'un mépris nouveau et ardent :

« - Je boursicotes, et il est logique d'étudier la situation géopolitique et naturelle d'un pays avant de prendre des actions dans une de ses mines. »

« Oui, pensa John, tout à fait logique de se douter qu'une gamine qui boit certainement encore au biberon manipule plusieurs millions de livres toutes les 25 secondes. »

Red le tira de ses pensées d'un claquement de doigts.

« S'il vous plaît, Mr Cruger, pourriez-vous allez me chercher ma gouvernante ? J'ai quelque petites choses à régler avec elle concernant mes permissions de sorties le soir. »

Le contrôleur se gratta le menton, perplexe : c'est vrai qu'elle avait une gouvernante, un vrai monstre au moins12 fois grosse comme elle, la maternant à un point que s'en était parfaitement ridicule, même pour une héritière.

Il sortit et frappa à la porte de la cabine de la vieille femme avant de se retirer, ne voulant pas être là quand la petite fille remettrait les points sur les 'i' à sa nourrice.

POV Red

« - Bonjour, Red.

- ...

As-tu fais tes devoirs ? Et arrêtes de manger des sucreries avant le dîner, tu as déjà gouter !

...

Tu as perdu ta langue ?! C'est extrêmement impoli de ne pas répondre à un adulte quand celui-ci daigne vous parler ! Je le rapporterais à ton père et... »

Ca ne recommençait ! Elle ne peut pas arrêter de tout ramener à mon père ? Il ne m'accorde aucune importance, et c'est très bien ainsi, je peux faire tout ce que je désires en son nom. Et il n'a pas eu à s'en plaindre, jusque là ... Elle m'énerve. Elle est vieille, aigri et totalement psychorigide. Elle ne mérite même pas l'attention que je lui portes.  
Je m'attrapes un autre macaron, même si je n'en ai pas envie. Mais c'est la seule façon pour qu'elle se taise.

« - Vous serez puni et ... »

Bingo.

« - ... »

Pas mauvais, mais je préfèrerais pistache, quand même.

« - Miss... »

Tiens, on reviens enfin à un minimum de respect ? Grand sourire ironique Même à toi, ça n'a pas dût t'échapper, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tout repris en main. Mr Watkins, le grand chercheur, le nouveau millionnaire, c'est moi. Je parie que tu sais pourquoi tu es là. Mais bon, je ne parie pas avec les imbéciles. Ni quand c'est courrut d'avance, comme maintenant.

« - Mrs Sullivan, je ne penses pas que vous direz quoique ce soit à mon père en rentrant. Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous ne rentrerez pas. »

Elle s'immobilise. Statue grostesque et caricaturale d'une gouvernante classique : forte carrure, robe noire à l'ancienne, tablier et coiffe blancs. Ammidonnés, bien entendu. Les quelques cheveux gris qui tranchent sur sa crinière aussi noire que sa robe de nonne font un joli jeu de lumière avec le soleil couchant en arrière plan. Encore un macaron. Je mâches avant de continuer. Je savoures.

« - Vous êtes renvoyée, Mrs Sullivan. »

Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de comprendre, plantée là comme une godiche.

« - Renvoyée. Partie pour toujours. Pas de travail. Vous comprenez ?

- ... »

Soupir Pas une rapide, ça c'est sûr. Elle bug ou quoi ?

« - Ren-voy-ée. Returned. Zurückgekehrt en allemand. Vrati en croate. Regreso en espagnol. Renvoyée. »

Elle fronce des sourcils et semble s'énerver. Pas trop tôt.

«- Je sais ce que veux dire 'renvoyée' ! »

Ouhlà. Elle crie. Soupir Toute cette colère... C'est gênant, vraiment. Et puis j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de gérer les affaires de petit personnel. Il faudrait que je penses à engager un majordome professionnel, afin de s'occuper de tout ça. Oui, je fais contacter l'agence dès que l'on arrive à l'hôtel. Macaron, que tu es bon.

Fin POV

Red, l'air passablement ennuyée, croque à nouveau dans une friandise. Puis, dans un silence total, elle avale une gorgée de champagne.

La femme en face d'elle est attérée. C'était toute sa vie, que d'élever des enfants pour en faire de bons adultes plus tard. A 57 ans, elle ne pensait pas retrouver du travail, surtout dans une famille aussi prestigieuse ... Et désormais, tout est fini. Quelle sale gamine, quand même !

« - Miss Watkins ...

- Mmh. Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est pour vos indemmnités de licenciement, vous verrez ça avec le majordome que je vais engager d'en environ 45 minutes. »

'Non, mais quel toupet ! Il y a pas si longtemps, elle ne m'aurait jamais parler comme ça ... C'était... C'était une petite fille...' se dit la vieille femme.

«- Vous êtes une petite fille très triste, Miss. »

L'enfant en face d'elle fronce les sourcils et s'arrête de sourire. Elle semble vexée, et en colère. Mais la nounou ni prêtes plus attention : elle n'est plus 'sa' mère de seconde main maintenant, elle n'a pas à se soucier de ses humeurs.

«- Quand je vous ai rencontrée pour la première fois, vous étiez silencieuse et très douce. On aurait dit un chaton tombé dans une flaque ! Vous n'adressiez la parole à personne et restiez dans votre coin à réfléchir ou à lire. Bien que vous soyez plus âgée psychiquement parlant que les autres enfants, je ne pense pas que vous ayez jamais eu jusqu'alors les soins dût à une enfant de 11 ans. J'ai été la seule, je dis bien la seule, à vous traiter comme telle. A vous racontez une histoire le soir. A vous brossez les cheveux. Mais jamais vous n'avez ouvert la bouche, que se soit pour refuser ou acquiser. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus la petite Red Watkins qui jouait avec une poupée en chiffons il y a quelques mois à peine. Vous êtes devenu une enfant excécrable, méprisant le monde entier et foulant aux pieds tout ce qui faisait de vous une gosse adorable, touchante. Vous êtes pourrie gâtée, et pourtant vous voulez toujours plus. J'espères que quand vous vous regarderez à présent dans le miroir, vous verrez toute la noirceur de votre âme. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle sortie.

A moitiée redressé sur son siège, Red restait interdite. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Encore une fois, elle était toute seule. Une colère violente et sombre déferla dans chaque partie de son corps maigre, sortant de son coeur en torrents brûlants. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Arrivé à Londres, elle était toujours ainsi. Enfin, elle se leva, fit un 'tsss!' agacé et partie, son ordinateur et ses documents sous le bras, conquérir la capitale du Royaume-Uni.


	6. Chapter 6

Quillish marchait vite, au risque de se fracasser le coccyx sur les pavés trempés de la capitale. Courant derrrière lui, la jeune secrétaire du directeur de la Wammy's peinait à suivre, engloutie sous les monceaux de dossiers qu'elle transportait.

Six mois. Cela faisait six mois, jour pour jour, que Red Watkins avait envoyé un des plus grands inventeurs de tous les temps sur les roses. Et six mois que tous les journaux financiers titraient sur la nouvelle fortune boursière du clan Watkins. Jour après jour, les actions achetées la veille se mettaient à grimper soudainement, et se vendaient comme des petits pains juste avant leur déchéance. Un vrai travail de maître. De génie, même. De génie...

Il en avait fallut, du temps, pour que le père de la petite se rende compte qu'elle jouait les traders et qu'elle avait délaissée ses poupées ! Quand il s'en était aperçut, il avait appelé à l'aide, paniqué. Que faire ? Voilà bien cinq mois qu'elle avait disparut du manoir, prétenduemment partie voir sa tante dans le nord, et maintenant elle brassait plusieurs millions de dollars ! Avec succès en plus !

Alors que la plupart des gens normaux, c'est-à-dire sans un dénigrement parfait de leur progéniture, en aurait été surpris mais surtout enchantés, Linton Watkins lui en avait parler comme d'une grave maladie contagieuse : « Tu comprends, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Dieu sait de quoi elle est capable !... Que faire, que faire ? ». Il avait peur. Linton Watkins semblait avoir une frousse terrible de sa fille. Et c'est durant la même conversation téléphonique durant laquelle il annonçait les 'méfaits ' de sa fille à Watari qu'il lui confiât la garde de son intello de fille.

Atteignant enfin l'hôtel où la gamine résidait en toute impunité – elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de changer de nom - , il soupira. Un quatre étoiles, avec portier et dorures incorporé ben.

« Miss Watkins, s'il vous plaît.

Vous la trouverez dans le petit salon rouge, première porte à gauche. Vous êtes attendu. »

Quillish glissa volontairement sur la méprise de l'hôtesse d'accueil : il serait mille fois plus facile d'approcher le Rusé Renard ainsi plutôt quand lui annonçant tout de go qu'elle allait devoir vivre dans un orphelinat. Faut pas les brusqués, les Rusés Renards.

« - Georges ! GEORGES ! » criait une voix au fond du couloir dans lequel le vieil homme et son assitante du jour progressaient dans la pénombre. Quillish fit signe à la jeune femme de ne faire aucun bruit et tendit l'oreille, curieux de savoir à quel point la petite avait perfectionner le rôle qu'elle s'était crée : L l'avait affirmé, le brusque changement de personnalité du sujet était complètement factice et la plupart de ses actes était dût à une stratégie de domination et de manipulation des plus primitives, s'appuyant sur des moyens oratoires qui touchaient le subconscient de l'interlocuteur de façon détournée, afin de l'obliger à émettre un jugement faux qu'il croyait spontané. Cette analyse des enregistrements audio des conversations téléphoniques entre Watkins père et fille laissait Quillish sceptique : si elle était vraie, dans quel but la petite mettait son ingéniosité à profit ? Et si elle était fausse, est-ce qu'il était encore tant de la ramener sur le droit chemin ? Y- arriverait-il ? Et ...

« - Oui, Miss ? »

« - Cet après-midi, vous irez parier aux courses pour moi, sous vôtre nom. »

Watari cilla. Les courses et les jeux d'argent étaient interdits aux mineurs !

«- Bien. Quelle somme sur quelle bête, Miss ? »

«- 2000 livres sterling sur Quo Vadis et 9000 sur Delayed Devotion, respectivement dans la 6 ème et la 7 ème course, à l'hippodrome de Steton Hills. Vous resterez sur place durant la durée de la compétition, puis, vous irez chercher vos gains. La limousine viendra vous cherchez à sept heures précises. Ne traînez pas. Ah, et au fait, allez voir si notre invité est arrivé. »

Le majordome se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit brusquement ...


End file.
